


I’m scared pissed off and lonely ((SBI Coraline AU))

by Pro_moth



Series: Different AU Works [2]
Category: Coraline - Neil Gaiman, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Child Neglect, Coraline AU, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ill add more tags as it goes on, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur and techno are kinda dicks ngl, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), bad dad phil, but there having a bad time, hes trying his best tho, they are trying their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pro_moth/pseuds/Pro_moth
Summary: ((Coraline AU))When Tommy steps through a door in his family’s new house, he finds herself in another home. Strangely similar to his own but also very different.The food is better, the toybox is full of fascinating things, and Tommy is made very welcome. But then it comes clear the other father and brothers who like there want Tommy to stay, and never go back to his real family, and she faces a struggle to be freeOrTommy moves to his new house only to find a mysterious door
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Different AU Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124900
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a Mixture between the Book and Movie with some stuff changed to fit.  
> Ages:  
> Tommy: 9  
> Wilbur & Techno: 13  
> Phil: 28

Tommy watched from the car window as they drove through the new town they were moving to. He watched as they left the home he grew up in and moved to the new town that he didn’t recognise. Everything here was grey and boring not a single it of life was put into the town. He hated it couldn’t the fucking place be a bit interesting. 

For once in his life Tommy was quiet, he just watched as Phil drove them to the new house. He watched as his brothers sat passively on their computers, Techno was doing homework and Wilbur was writing a song. Every few minutes one of them would glance at Tommy trying to start a conversation but failing.

Tommy was pissed he never wanted to move. He never got a choice in moving away from everything he knew. Tommy couldn’t give two shits about Phil’s new job didn’t they get enough money anyway why did they need more? An hour before they got in the car Techno and Wilbur took him into another room and yelled at him not to be a dick to Phil but hows it his fault. Tommy yelled back at them that he didn’t want to fucking move.

Tommy was snapped back to reality as Techno asked: “Are we here yet?”

Tommy looked up to see a pink mansion it was huge and isolated on a hill. There was what looked to be three floors and a huge garden. Tommy hated it he wanted his old home because this wasn’t it. There was an old truck already there it only dug deeper into the wound that was moving. He watched Phil turn around as they went up the hill, Tommy didn’t mention as they slowly got closer to the van

“Yeah, guys this is the house cool ri-”

Tommy was thrown forward as they crashed into the van that was before them, He felt his nose smash into the seat in front of his then blood dripping down his face. He put a hand up to nose then laughed when he saw Wilbur smash his head against Techno seat but he stopped when Wilbur glared at him blood trickling down from his head.

“HOLY FUCK, ARE YOU GUYS OK” Phil shouted, when he got an answer that they were ok he opened his door and walked out to the front of the car. Tommy, Wilbur and Techno took the stuff off their lap and got out. Tommy almost giggled at the damage the found to the car was completely dented, serves them right he heard grunting then turned around and spotted two women looking through a window. Tommy walked up to them as the rest of his family argued 

“Hello” The first woman who had white hair, glasses and was wearing a pink dress with a dark pink cardigan woman looked at him with a wide smile 

“Hello, young man! You must be the new neighbours. I’m April Spink, and that’s Miriam Focibal. What’s your name sweety ” The woman held out her hand he took it as he looked at the other woman she had brown turning grey hair, broken glasses and a cyan nightgown with a white cardigan. 

“I'm Tommy, nice to meet you-” He was cut off by loud barking coming from inside. Mrs Spink laughed and said “don’t be scared luvvy that’s just my dogs, their Highland terriers you know” Tommy tried to get a better look at them until Mrs Spink said

“You see, Timmy, both myself and Mrs Forcible were famous actresses in our time. We trod the board’s luvvy” She turned around and walked away saying “Oh, don’t let Hamish eat the fruitcake or he’ll be up all night with his tummy.”

Tommy walked away when he saw his family walk into the house saying “Its Tommy, not Timmy, TOMmy”

Tommy was about to walk in when he heard a man yell “OI” he looked up in fright and saw an old man looking down at him “E’llo there ‘ow are you” Tommy watched the man before yelling “FINE HOW ARE YOU” Tommy didn’t really care about being nice to a random old man but he knew he would be here for a while so he might as well be nice.

The man asked his name and he gave it to him. “Ok, Timmy I have mouse circus in the workings so you cannot come up ‘ere” Tommy felt a vain puls as he said “ DONT CALL ME THAT MY NAME IS TOMMY” The old man who had a brush moustache and white hair smiled down at him.

“You asked me why you cannot see it now. Is that what you asked me little Timmy” He enough of people calling him Timmy it pissed him off “No. I asked you not to call me Timmy its TOMmy” before he had time to talk more the man said

“The reason you cannot see the mouse circus is that the mice are not ready and rehearsed. All the songs I have written for the mice to play go oompah oompah, but the white mice will only play Toodle Oodle like that. I am thinking of trying them on different types of cheese” Tommy walked away and into his house he didn’t think there really was a mouse circus.

________________________________

The day after he moved in Tommy went exploring. He explored the garden, It was a huge garden at the very back of it there was an old tennis court but the net had rotted away. There was an old rose garden. It was filled with old rotting roses that were infected with bugs. As you went further there was a rockery filled with mouldy rocks that were littered with worms, and as he got the back of the garden there was a fairy ring made of squishy brown mushrooms that smelled awful when you stepped on them then there was a well.

Tommy had spent the afternoon avoiding his siblings and dropping pebbles, sticks and whatever he could find through the holes in the boards that were covering it up. He waited and counted until he heard a tiny splash in the water below.

Tommy also looked for animals he found foxes and a snakeskin with no snake. He found a rock that looked like a frog and a frag that looked like a rock. He also found a black cat that ran away from him. Tommy had to dress up warm before going out because it had been a very cold summer he went out and avoided everyone every day until the rain came. Until he was forced to stay in by his asshole father. Tommy walked into Technos room who was doing something on his computer.

“Techno, what should I do im board.”

“Jesus Tommy, read a book, go watch a movie, Go annoy the old hags or the crazy old man but please leave me alone.”

“UGH, but I don’t want to do those things I want to explore.”

“Look Tommy, I don’t care what you do just don’t make a mess and don’t be a dick to Phil about this.”

Tommy ended up grabbing one of techno old notebook flipping through the multiple book ideas, doodles and school note he wrote down the things that he found around the house. He found the hot water tank, he counted the window and doors of the doors she found twelve ones that open and close. The only one that didn’t open was a huge one behind multiple boxes that had swirls engraved into it.

“Oi Phil where does that door go”

Phil sighed and said “It doesn’t go anywhere”

“But it has to go somewhere right” He flung his hands over Phil and pulled him into a hug that dragged him down.

Phil groaned and got up reaching for a small key that was on top of the door frame leading to the kitchen. He stomped into the drawing-room and unblocked the door. There was only bricks

“Awww, Come on”

“When this place was just one house that door when somewhere When they turned the house into flats they bricked it up. The other side is the empty flat on the other side of the house. The one that’s still for sale, now that I’ve opened it please leave me be.” 

“You didn’t lock it.”

“Why should I it’s not like it goes anywhere.”

It was getting really dark and cold outside now, and the rain was still coming down. Then he found out Wilbur made dinner. Phil was the only one in the house that could cook something Tommy liked Wilbur and Techno always ended up making something wrong and he wouldn’t eat it.

________________________________

“Its leek and potato stew with a tarragon garnish and melted gruyere cheese”

“Wilbur that looks like actual shit I’m not eating that”

“Tommy stop complaining and eat it”

“Tommy just try I or go to your bed” 

“I’m not fucking eating that.”

“THEN BED NOW GOD I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR WHINING AND COMPLAINING GO TO BED”

Tommy didn’t say anything else tears welled up in his eyes as he ran to his room


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes for another visit to the naighbors

Tommy ran up to his room and slammed the door, a thump echoed throughout the house. Tommy stormed up to the bookshelf in ‘his room’ and slammed it over spilling stuff everywhere. He stood there seething with rage until he saw the small photo on his desk it was of him Techno, Wilbur and Phil on his last birthday. 

He picked up the picture that now had a crack separating Tommy from his family. Tommy laughed at the ironies of it, god he wishes he could just have gone back to how it was. It pissed him off that he was just meant to accept being stripped of everything he knew, he had to be happy because fucking perfect Wilbur and Techno didn’t care I mean its not Tommy’s fault that they were antisocial. 

He hadn’t realised he was crying till he wiped his tears away All Tommy wanted was his family back, he wasn’t dumb he knew how his family groaned when he came into a room, he knows how they would purposely lock their door so he cant talk to him. It hurt him but they wouldn’t care.

Tommy’s knees gave out under him and he fell to the ground crying. Why did it have to be him? He almost had a heart attack when he heard people thump up the stairs and go past his room, he’s glad none of them came in and saw him like that but a part of him wants his family to come in and comfort in. That won’t happen anymore though, he fucked everything up and he knew it.

Tommy slowly dragged himself into bed, he couldn’t find his cover and when he asked about it Phil just gave him a blanket and said he must have forgotten to pack it. The blanket wasn’t warm and it didn’t even fit him. 

Tommy was pissed that he had to put up with this but he knew Phil was busy he had some big report for his job that he needed to finish. He also knew that Wilbur and Techno needed to study. They kept going on about how they were picking subjects this year but Tommy just wants to spend some time with them.

He watched the top of his ceiling trying to fall asleep but he was freezing. He wanted to go home and sit by the fire with his family. Tommy sat in his bed the rain had stopped at this point and he felt himself drift off to sleep shivering until something in the dark squeaked 

Tommy shot up and looked around and under his bed. He jumped out his bed and looked at the clock on the walls ‘3:26 am’ he crept outside his room looking down the halfway at hiss brothers and fathers rooms. He walked silently down the stairs away from the light coming from his room and into the darkness.

As he went down the stairs he could hear voices and thought his brothers were just pulling a prank on him and was about to upstairs until a small thing brushed against his legs he looked back and saw the door it was wide open. 

“Huh, I thought it was closed” 

Tommy went up to the door closing it then something else moved. It was little more than a shadow, and it scuttled down the dark hall fast and into the kitchen, it was like a little patch of the night. Tommy when went back to bed trying his best not to make a sound.

He dreamed of black shapes that crept from place to place, avoiding any light until they were all gathered together underneath the huge moon, their voices were high and whispering and slightly whiney. They made Tommy uncomfortable. Then hundreds of rats intertwined sung to the sky

“We are small but we are many, We are many we are small. We were here before you rose, we will be here when you fall. 

_________________________________________

Tommy the next day a fog loomed over the pink palace he put on a white raincoat that had red sleeves and immediately walked out as soon as he changed not even bothering to look his family in the eyes. 

When he left the house he saw Mrs Spink walking her dogs “hello Timmy! It rotten weather lately, what are you doing out here only an adventurer could get through this fog.”

Tommy just barged past her heading to the back of the house saying how his name was Tommy and that he was an adventurer he walked round the back of the house only to see the old man from the apartment above us coming down the stairs. He broke out a smile when he saw Tommy.

“Ahoy! Timmy!”

Tommy sighed and said “Oh, Hello.”

The old man slowly limped down the stairs “The mice do not like the mist. It makes their whiskers droop “

Tommy sighed and admitted, “I don’t like it either but I’m a big man I can take it.”

The man crept his way down the stairs and was now extremely close to Tommy’s face “The mice have a message for you, The message is this. Don’t ever go through the door” he then bent down and picked up a bottle of milk that Tommy hadn’t even noticed “ does that mean anything to you?”

Tommy raised an eyebrow and tilted his head “what- no..?”

The old man then turned around and walked back up the metal stairs then he stopped and looked back at him “They are funny the mice, they get things wrong. They got your name wrong. They keep saying your name is TOMmy...not Timmy.” He then made his way up the stairs “Not Timmy at all”

_________________________________________

Tommy was sitting in the house of the two ladies downstairs they had invited him over and he didn’t feel like getting an earful from Phil about being rude or something like that. He was sitting on a pillow on the ground surrounded by three dogs.

He sat with the cup of tea in his hands kind of disgusted by the awful drink listening to the old woman talk.

“Anyway April as I was saying: you still have to admit, there’s life in that old dog.”

“Miriam dear, neither of us is as young as we were…”

“Madam arcati!! The nurse in Romeo!! Lady Bracknell!! Character parts. They cant retire you from the stage.

“Now Miriam we agreed.”

He decided that they must be having an old and comfortable argument. The kind that can go on forever if both parties are willing. He had seen his brothers have these they could go on from hours to days. God he wished he could be back then. His thoughts were cut short by Mrs Spink saying:

“I’ll read your tea leaves if you want.”

“Sorry?”

“The tea leaves dear, ill read your future.”

Before he could think about it he had given the woman his drink and the older woman’s face twisted in fear as the other one stared at her in confusion.

“You know, Timmy you are in terrible danger.”

“Don’t be silly, April stop scaring the poor boy your eyes are going give me the cup.”

But when the cup was handed to her she started to shake and her eyes went wide.

“Oh dear, you were right April dear he is in danger”   
“See Miriam? My eyes are as good as they ever were.”

“Ummmm guys what am I in danger from??”

“It didn’t say. Tea leave arent reliable for that kind of thing their good for general, not specifics.”

“What should I do then…..?”

“Don’t wear green in your dressing room”

“Or mention the Scottish play”

Tommy wondered why do few of the adults he met made any sense couldn’t they just speak clearly? Who did they think they were talking to?

Tommy was about to leave he had his coat on but as they were about to open the door someone grabbed his hand and put tuff in it there was a tiny china duck, a thimble, a triangle little brass coin, two paper clubs and a stone with a hole through it.

“For you”

“What’s it for..?”

“It might help they’re good for bad things sometimes.”

And then Tommy left the mist hung like blindness around the house, he walked slowly up the stairs to his family’s flat and then stopped and looked around.

Phil turned around when he came in taking a second to look away from his computer that felt like years “Tommy, oh there you are. What have you been getting up to I thought you would still be in your room.”

“I was kidnapped by aliens from outer space with ray guns..but I fooled them by wearing a wig and talking in an American accent then escaping.”

“Hope you had fun, ok I need you to watch the house I need to go to a meeting be back in a few hours. By the way, you new uniforms in your room don’t ruin it you’re starting tomorrow remember. Techno and Wilbur will be back in a bit.”

Tommy waved Phil out the house then entered the living room throwing his white and red jacket on the floor. Then he glanced at the door only to see a little doll sitting in front of the closed door.

It looked exactly like him down to the clothes it had his blond hair his blue eyes his light freckles that stick out on his face. It had his blue jeans and white with red sleeve jacked. Tommy shakily reached for it. He stepped back about to go to his room when the door slammed open. 

Tommy turned around in fright thinking he was going to be met with a brick wall but all he saw was a tunnel. A deep black hallway with a blinding white light at the end of it. There was a cold and wet musty smell. It smelled like something old and very slow

Tommy was an explorer, right? He looked back one more time before heading inside the hall walking towards the white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so I needed another chapter to set it up sorry. ill get to the actually good stuff now. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes in The other world

Tommy made his way through the short hallway towards the beaming light. Other than that the hall was pitch black to the point where Tommy couldn't see his hands. There was a draft in the hallway that sent shivers up his spine. He finally reached the end and basically fell out of it thinking ‘I wonder what the other flat will look like.’

Tommy looked up only see his own house. At first, he thought maybe the other flat just looked like his because its only wallpaper and flooring right? That’s when he saw the painting on the wall sure they had it at his flat. He never liked it from the moment he saw it. It was an oil painting of a boy in a sailors outfit who dropped his icecream. Tommy found it insanely boring but now the painting was different, it was still the little boy in the sailors uniform but now he was enjoying his icecream with more scoops. Must be different then..? Maybe he never left.

“Tommy?”

He inhaled when he heard his fathers voice, how is he back already? Tommy made his way through the house and into the kitchen. A man was in the kitchen. He looked a little like Tommy’s father. Only, his fingers were too long, and they never stopped moving, and his black fingernails were curled and sharp.

“Tommy is that you?” the man that resembled his father turned around and his eyes were big black buttons that were sown over his fathers loving eyes

“Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m your other father go tell your other mother that lunch is ready.” The man gave him a sickening grin this want really his father it didn’t even have his voice and that voice wasn’t coming from him his mouth never moved it just stayed in a smile. 

“O-Other m-m-mother?”

“Of course sweety your other mother is here you can go see her the now and tell her lunch is ready, oh! And then your other brothers have a surprise for you! Well go on”

Tommy shakily walked to his other mother’s study, he had never met his mother she died giving birth to him. He never mentioned it but he knew his brothers blamed him for their mothers’ death he wouldn’t lie and say it didn’t hurt but he didn’t want to think about his brothers the now, Tommy had reached the door and opened it. 

There was a woman with long silver hair playing the piano she had a white dress on that had black trimming. She turned around to face him, her face was exactly like Tommy’s except the button eyes. She made ‘eye’ contact with him and beamed now showing how she had the exact same braces as him. Tommy felt tears fall from his eyes when he saw the woman, she opened her arms and he ran in burying his face into his mum’s shoulder. He knew it must be a dream but it felt so real he took in every bit of his mother who just hugged him tight. 

“Hello darling, are you ok?”

“Y-yeah everything fine i-i means she said to say that lunch is ready”

There was a bang and thumping as his mum giggled.

“Seems like your brothers smelled the food also I wrote you a song would you like to hear it?” She smiled down at the boy wiping his tears away with a loving smile. Tommy nodded eagerly and stood back as his mother laid her fingers on the piano.

“Making up a song about tommy~ He’s a peach, he’s a doll, he’s a pall of mine~ When he comes around exploring dad and I will never ever making boring our eyes will be on Tommy.”

She got up and took Tommy’s hand as he told her how making the song was. She leads him into the living room where he sees his dad finishing up cooking and his brothers sitting talking to each other before spotting Tommy and telling him to sit down with smiles. Tommy hadn’t seen his brothers smile in who knows how long it felt amazing that they were smiling. Tommys other father brought them lunch. A huge golden brown roasted chicken, fried potatoes, tiny green peas. It tasted amazing.

“We’ve been waiting for you for such a long time honey.”

“Me? Why?”

“Yes it wasn’t the same without you here, it was so quiet. But we knew you’d arrive anyway and then we could be a proper family, would you like some more chicken?” 

It was the best chicken he had ever tasted in his life, his fathers chicken was dry and tasteless, and his brothers did weird things with the chicken like stuffing it with raisins. Tommy would refuse to touch it on principal. He took some more chicken.

“I didn’t know I had another father.”

“Of course you do. Everybody does. After lunch, I thought you might want to play with your brothers.”

“The rats?”

“From upstairs.”

Tommy had never seen a rat, this was turning out to be an interesting day after all. After lunch, Tommy went down the hall to his other bedroom. It was different from her bedroom at home. For starters, it had peculiar shades of red and green. He didn’t think he wanted to sleep here. Still. It is a lot more interesting than his other other bedroom. There was other remarkable stuff he had never seen before like wind up dragons, books with moving pictures, skulls that chatter at him speaking but not words and a whole toy box filled with toys.

Outside, the view from her room was the exact same at the one in her bedroom. Trees and fields with huge purple trees. That’s when he noticed a small rann scurry under the bed and he bent down to look at them. He whispered 

“Are you the rats?”

Hundreds of rats ran past Tommy and went to the centre of the room. All of them except one its eyes were wide and it somehow had a wide grin as he asked it

“Can you talk?”

The rat shook its head, he had said that as a joke but turns out it could actually understand him so he asked.

“Well? What can you do?”

The rat began to climb on top of each other pushing whoever couldn’t get high enough to the ground. Then carefully, but swiftly they made a pyramid. Then they began to swing in high whispery voices.

“We have teeth and we have tails, We have tails, we have eyes. We were here when you fell, we will be here when you rise. 

It wasn’t a pretty song, Tommy was sure he had heard it before but he couldn’t remember where. Then the pyramid fell apart and the black rats scrambled, fast and black, Towards the doorway where the old man from upstairs was standing, they swarmed him burrowing into his pocket, into his shirt, up to his trouser legs and down his neck.

“Hello Tommy, I heard you were here it is time for the rats to have their dinner. But you can come up with me and watch them feed if you’d like.”

There was something hungry in the old man’s button eye that made him feel uncomfortable so Tommy just smiled at him.

“No, thank you in going outside to explore.”

Tommy could hear the rats whispering to each other. He wasn’t certain that he wanted to know what they were saying.

Tommy walked downstairs only to be met with his other father, mother and brothers standing watching him. The other Wilbur spoke to him.

“Hey toms would you like to go see Mrs Spink and Focable”

“Sure..”

“Ok let’s go then” The other techno walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder When the other father and other spoke to them as they were about to open the door.

“Have a nice time out!”

“We’ll just wait here for you to come back!”

Than Him, the other Techno, and the other Wilbur, walked out the door and out the house


End file.
